Audio devices designed for distribution and reproduction of audio are available in several hardware configurations and can use a range of technologies for processing and rendering audio streams and for communicating with other devices including audio input devices and audio output devices. For example, speakers range from Bluetooth® speakers, (Wi-Fi)′ speakers, Audio for Video speakers (e.g., sound bars) and speakers that use other communication protocols or a combination of communication protocols. The wide array of device architectures, configurable device network topologies and communication technologies (e.g., Bluetooth, Wi-Fi etc.) used by the various audio devices to communicate with other devices makes interoperation and synchronization between these devices complicated and difficult to coordinate and execute.